


It Will Make Us Stronger

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, M/M, Splitting Up Trip/T'Pol AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Splitting Up Trip/T'Pol AUTrip/Archer has been a thing -at least,  they've both wanted it to be a 'thing' for years!! They've lived in Denial, until now; until T'Pol realises, and steps aside. Denial of what is, is pointless. In this case, applying the logic of denial/repression, will only make this thing a more difficult/disruptive/painful fact to live with, and in-spite of.I do have at least one other Trip/Archer fic, BUT finding old fics is rare! (Some might be on my old WWOMB Archive page; complete, in some cases, with their bad/glitchy/visible codes formatting. Written under the name Bethany, as is my SG1 & SGA fan fiction on Area 52.





	It Will Make Us Stronger

It Will Make Us Stronger.

“I love him, T’Pol. I can’t help it. I don’t want to lie to you anymore…” Trip spoke truthfully.

“I see.” She began. “You just wished to lie with me.”

Trip, hands on his hips, stood rooted to the ground, fighting angry tears, directed mostly at himself.

“The era for denial about homosexuality among your people, is over. Why persist with it?” T’Pol asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe, I’m just an old fashioned idiot – Not that I’d hold it against anyone else. It’s probably, at least, partly, because he’s the Captain – and, before then, I just wasn’t confident enough. I don’t know.” Trip ‘reasoned’.

“You and Archer have been meeting up behind my back?” T’Pol queried.

“No. Not really. Nearly… We nearly did, but we knew that would be one betrayal too far.” Trip replied.

“This betrayal? What is this betrayal?” T’Pol pondered.

“I’m so sorry, T’Pol.” Trip answered.

“So am I…” Jonathan spoke up.

T’Pol ‘shot’ him a look. “Vulcans do not choose their bed-mates lightly, you know, even if we are meant to be, at least, somewhat logical.” She spoke to them both. “We created a daughter.” She looked to Trip.

“I want to be a good father to her.” He spoke of his baby girl, named in memory of his sister.

“She’s sleeping in a crib just through there..!” T’Pol pointed. “She’s the reason you stayed with me, and prolonged your denial, isn’t she? Suddenly, you had an excuse to maintain the effort of denying that you love him!” She eyed Archer.

“We are so sorry…” Both men said, at the same time.

“Do not deny your love any further.” T’Pol instructed. “It has done enough damage as it is.”

“Will you leave the ship?” Archer asked.

“And, take away his daughter?” T’Pol questioned, looking at Trip.

Trip stared at her.

“She will grow up, knowing the truth of you two. However, for the moment, I do not wish to leave. I have built a life here.” T’Pol realised. “That life does more than revolve around you, Charles ‘Trip’ Tucker the third.”

“I have broken your trust. I should resign as Captain.” Jonathan Archer told her.

“Perhaps, you should.” T’Pol mused. “No one else should suffer because of our broken trust.”

“Can you really never trust me again?” Archer queried.

“Should I punish love? Should I question your every move?” She looked to him. “No. I can only ‘hope’ I will regard all of this logically, and thus, on some level, regain trust in you both.” T’Pol told them. “I may spend some time on Vulcan. I intend to return, but I do not guarantee it. I will be taking our daughter with me.” T’Pol turned to Trip. “You will need to show me that, though you have decided to let yourself be in love, you can, and will, put her first in your life, and be an even better father to her because you are settled in loving Jonathan, than you would have been, remaining in denial, and with me. Neither of you should ever lie to me, or her, again.” T’Pol regarded Trip Tucker and Jonathan Archer.

The End..? 25.5.12


End file.
